Slam Dunk Dreams
by sweetme
Summary: I've been dreaming a lot about Slam Dunk lately and I decided to write all about it and post it here. Please read 'n' review!!!
1. 1st Dream

Slam Dunk Dreams 

**_Author's Notes: _**_I doubt that this is the fic that you're looking for. But I'm pleased to know if you would really like to read it. The plots of these fictions are not by me. It's by WHOEVER makes dreams. My mind, maybe. So anyway, I've been dreaming about Slam Dunk a lot. So I thought of making a fiction out of them. Great idea? Thanks! Please read and review okay? Well, that's all I have to say! Oh—and to remind you. This isn't really important but it makes sense. If you make a review, don't write "please continue writing" instead, "sleep more so new chapters will be added". Got my point? 'Cause I can't just write and all. I'm being HONEST to all of you that these are my dreams so I wouldn't add nor edit some scences. Take care!!!_

FEW NOTES 

_*******Okay. So this is my POV. Of course! Who can direct my dream better than me? I'm the one who had it when sleeping. This one is SO short. And it doesn't makes sense. But at least it's a dream, duh! _

*******I'll begin my story by telling you what dreams are. Actually, dreams are mostly weird. Do you agree with me? I know you do. It's like---umm… weird! Just weird. So most of MY dreams are like that. So don't be surprised if the characters turned out to be out of character.

          I was walking at our hallway. Hmm… This is weird. We've got no hallway. So whoever hallway this is, it's not ours. The place is all white. But it doesn't look like a hospital to me. Everything was in a blur. I wonder why. I continued to walk. I looked at my outfit. I was wearing a white shirt and very short shorts. I yawned. I'm tired. But I'm not yet sleepy. I looked at our wall clock. So it's 9:00pm? I better sleep at around 10:30 or something.

          I went to the house's living room and saw Rukawa playing the Playstation. When does he gets tired of playing that? He should be asleep by now. I sat next to him. He's really serious, huh?

          Then I started to open up a conversation. Incase, he'll kick the bucket and talk to me. "What's that you're playing?" I asked. He made a simple "hmm" when his player almost got knocked off. What is he playing? I have no idea. I wish I can just play Dance Revolution. This is so bo-ring!

          The living room is stuffed. There were big black stereos. There's more than a thousand CDs near the Playstation. I would really like to browse it. But, nah! Sitting here next to Rukawa is just fine. Rukawa is one of my crushes. It might be crazy 'cause he's a cartoon but who cares? I just like him because he's cute. What's weirder is that he's beside me. Yeah! That's weird. So I figured that I might be in a dream.

          Rukawa was wearing a red shirt, basketball shorts and bare footed. Whatever he wears, I don't care. He is still handsome. I see he's Indian-sitting on the carpet. I wonder why he wouldn't sit on a bean bag like me. Bean bag is just so comfortable. 

          I placed my hand on his knee. He didn't react. He just don't care. Like a big ice berg. Always with the "N.R." No reaction? Ever heard of those? I smiled. I really wish he'll talk to me. Just one answer will make me freak out. Totally. So if he'll ever talk to me, I wouldn't be obviously freaked-out. Because if I'll do, I bet he'll knock me out.

          He's still serious with his game. He got 45,973 points already (a/n: actually it wasn't exactly like that. I cant remember the exact words—but it goes something like that). Silence filled the air. I couldn't hear anything but the noise of the large speaker. If he wouldn't open up a conversation… I will! I thought of the question that I'm dying to ask him for life. I heard my heart yell me the question to ask. It was the only thing I want to clear out to my mind. I would really like to ask him this since I started watching Slam Dunk. But since I couldn't really talk to him 'cause he's not for real, I have no idea how. Here's the chance and this is the time. If I wouldn't ask him this. I will never ever have a chance to.

          "Hey! Why are you always silent? Why don't you grab your guts and talk to us people?" I asked. I really didn't expect him to answer. So I still kept myself silent. Asking myself why the heck did I even ask him that. I was really disappointed that he didn't answer me. But of course! I knew he wouldn't answer. That's Rukawa Kaede… never will answer.

          All my nerves started to lose their senses when I saw him pressed 'pause' in his joypad. Now, what? He looked at me and smiled. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then he said, "Because that's the way it is!" still smiling. He gave me another look and pressed 'pause' one more time. Continuing on his game. If ever I'll wake up from this dream, I don't mind. Because he answered the question that bugs me for months. Because that's the way it is. Everything can end now. His answer still needs a lot of question but everything is clear now. Since he gave me the smile I never saw once. Even Dr. T who made Slam Dunk hasn't pictured it out yet. But I did. I'm so lucky.

**_Author's Notes: _**_Okay… Everything ends here. Please review! I still have another dream but I can't write it yet. My dad wants to use the computer and I'm really excited to read my very first review. So I'll upload this now. Please really review. I promise to write my next dream anytime tomorrow. May 13. So continue to check it all up. God bless and take care!!! And one more thing! Forget about the wrong grammar and stuffs. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm in a hurry to finish this that I have no time to edit it? I'll just edit this if I have time. Thanks!_


	2. 2nd Dream

Slam Dunk Dreams 

**_Author's Notes: _**_I would really like to send my gratitudes to all who made a review in my story. I admit it—I'm freakin' out. Just for FOUR reviews. You can call it few but the point is: I got four in just five hours. So fast and so kind. Thanks peepz!!! I wish that I'll receive new ones again. 'Am so exited… (So I'm singing like an idiot now. Just for some reviews!!). Knock it off Angel (Yes, that's my name). Disclaimer… blah! blah! blah! I have to explain my fic once again, right? Here it goes! My fic is extra-ordinary. You bet on it! The things written in here are my dreams. Come to think of it! Meaning it really happened to me. I swear that these are all my dreams. So I can't add chapter 'til I dreamed of them again. Got my point? Please Read 'n' Review (again). I love you people!!!_

**_Recalling the Last Dream: _**_If you haven't read my dream written before this, it's about me seeing Rukawa play PS (PlayStation) and answering the very question that I would like to ask him for years. And he did. Want to know what he answered? Read it!_

FEW NOTES 

*******This dream happened after watching the last episode of Slam Dunk. My mind might not be contented about it so I dreamed of another last episode. My dream's version.I don't mind if you're surprised with this 'cause I am surprised too when I woke up that morning, recalling my dream.

          I was washing the last dish on the sink. Trying my best to finish it by one second. After that, I rushed to the corner and grabbed the place mats. I have to finish this early. This is my afternoon routine before watching Slam Dunk. And I'm always in a rush because I HAVE to watch Slam Dunk. I have no idea what would happen if I haven't got a chance to. I can't leave all these chores here. My dad will kill me because this is MY task. 

          To fill up the containers inside the bathroom, wash the dishes and set the table for dinner are all my chores. Actually since vacation started, I'm just so patient enough to do all these things. I can't complain. And that's the way it is. So I can't change it even a bit. Unless I want to be scolded.

          I placed the mats on the table and rushed to get the plates. Then the spoon and forks, neatly on the plates. I'm almost finished!!! Lastly, I snatched four glasses and arranged it neatly on the table.

          YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Success… I ran to the light switch and turned it off. I ran all the way to the living room, sitting on the most comfortable chair on the world and relaxing my feet on a bean bag. I pressed the red button in the remote and the "AXN Animation" flashed on the screen. Just on time.

          "Slam Dunk" appeared then their theme song. People must be thinking that I'm already fed up with this song but I'm not. I even know the lyrics of it. But I'm not some freak who'll sing it all of a sudden. Duh! I then thought why I'm so patient reading the sub-title of this show. I don't know. And I have no idea. What I know is that I just love watching Slam Dunk and that's all. Nothing to add… nothing to remove.

          The narrator was recalling the previous episode of Slam Dunk. It's about Rukawa reaching his goal. He became the best player in Japan. He went to have a chat with Anzai-sensei and told him that he's ready to go to United States. Anzai-sensei agreed. 

          "Good-bye Rukawa!" the subtitle flashed through the screen. "No way!!!" I yelled to myself. Not caring if anybody can see me bein' crazy. Rukawa walked from Anzai's to his house. He looked pretty happy and at the same time lonely. Of course! Who says migrating is fun. But that's what he must do—and that's his long time goal. Wouldn't it be a dumb thing to do if he'll back-off?

*DREAM WAS CUT*

          Rukawa went to his LAST Basketball Practice. He was the first one to arrive. As usual. He grabbed a ball and played. He dribbled fast and imagined as if everyone is there, watching. He ran to the ring and made a dunk. He'll miss this rusty old ring and this gym. Pictures of different scences popped. He'll probably miss the time when Sakuragi and Akagi had a dumb fight. Sakuragi still had no idea what basketball is. When Mitsui yanked him. All the fun he had, even though he didn't let anyone notice it.

          Mitsui and Miyagi arrived. "Have you seen Aya-chan?" Miyagi asked Rukawa. He shook his head as for a 'no'. When does Miyagi get tired of having a crush on a girl? One of them picked up a ball and played by themselves. Mitsui played as defense.

*DREAM WAS CUT*

Everyone was infront of Akagi, Anzai-sensei and Ayako. "I have something to tell you," Anzai started "Today is the last practice of Rukawa Kaede. He'll be migrating to United States and try to join the basketball team" Everyone looked at Rukawa. He's still looking straight. Being ice as ever. Mitsui slapped his back as a sign of bye. He really looked lonely about the news. Miyagi went to him and said, "Good Luck! Don't forget us". The others made their good bye.

          Hanamichi was walking to Rukawa, scratching his head. Ashame for everything he did, he offered his hand for a shake. Instead of shaking, Rukawa smirked and said, "Do'aho!". Hanamichi's face turned red and shouted, "Nani?!??". Rukawa nodded and accepted his hand.

          Out of a sudden, Ayako entered the scence and hugged him. It seemed like they shared something before. 'Cause Ayako was crying hard with tears on her face. While it's obvious that Rukawa was fighting all the tears that might form in his eyes. 

*DREAM HAS ENDED*

**_Author's Notes: _**_Like I told you before, dreams are weird. I, too have no idea what this dream is (it didn't even give me a chance to understand it… it just ended all of a sudden). Sorry 'bout the wrong grammar and the others. Just to tell you, I have two more unfinished stories. And I don't want to disappoint my readers so I have to continue it. Do you have any idea how busy I am? Please don't forget to click the button down here and review! I love you all…_


	3. 3rd Dream

Slam Dunk Dreams 

**_Author's Notes: _**_I'm back. Well, I admit that I'm not having dreams of Slam Dunk lately and I'm just thankful that I had this one yesterday. Please don't forget to review, okay? Thanks a lot._

**_Recalling the Last Dream: _**_Remember it's about Rukawa leaving Shohoku for USA? Well, you do remember so I guess I shouldn't repeat in telling it to you again. Aite (Right)?_

FEW NOTES 

*******So I fancied this dream very well that I made a fan fiction out of it. If you want to read it, the title is: Forgive Me, Please. I'm also sorry for the angry fans out there for dreaming like this about Mitsui. Thanks for your time!

           "Bye mom!" I said before I closed the door of our van. I wore my bag only with one strap and proceeded to my new school. New school. I like the sound of that. New environment. New friends. New crushes. Everything's new. Not to mention my new amount of allowance. That's more like it!

           Mom said Shohoku High is good. I just wish that they wouldn't judge me just by the way I look. Actually, I think I look like a nerd. Hair in pigtails, and a pair of glasses. Now, what do you think? Except maybe for my bag. It's pink. Yeah! That's one of my favorite colors.

           I grew in Manila, Philippines. We went here in Japan because my grandmother is sick. And that's when my dad thought to stay here for good. I hope that wasn't a bad idea. 

           I bumped to a girl with curly hair.

           "Umpf!"

           "Gomen nasai!" I apologized. In Japanese, that means 'Sorry'. I learned that from my grandmother. She used to teach me a lot of Japanese terms.

           "It's all right," the girl said.

           "I'm Angel Ford (not my real family name). A new student," I said.

           "Oh, hi! I'm Ayako," she introduced.

           She looks beautiful to me as she smiled as sweet as a candy. Shohoku High is a nice school after all. Maybe she could be my friend.

           "You look totally lost. Have you gone to the Principal's Office already?" she asked.

           "Oh. I haven't. Can you tell me where it is?" I said. 

           She laughed. "I can even accompany you there. Come on."

*         *         *

           After visiting the Principal's Office, it turned out that I'm going to be a Junior. Too bad! I wouldn't stay here for long. Just for one lousy year. Everything looks great. I hope I'll have a wonderful first day of school.

           I knocked at my classroom. I think I'm late. I hope they wouldn't punish me like I'm not going to attend the first subject or something. The door was opened by an old man. Maybe he's my teacher.

           "I'm Angel Ford. New student from the Philippines," I greeted.

           The teacher smiled. He seems to be kind. Take note: seems. So I'm not sure of that yet. 

           "Come in," he said.

           He looked somewhere at the back and said, "One of our students here named Mitsui Hisashi, seems to be flirting with a certain class muse. I suggest you to have her seat. Miyuki, please take the seat in front beside Kogure."

           "Can you introduce yourself to us formally?" he asked.

           Oh please! I didn't imagine myself telling them all about myself. Once is enough. Now I regret everything about him being kind.

           "I'm Angel Ford from the Philippines. My grandmother's sick so we decided to move here for good. If you must know, my name is unlike yours. Angel is my given name and Ford is my family name. I hope you would get used to it. I love reading novels and that's what I always do during my spare time. I think that's all," I said.

           Yes! I did it. Now everything's finished, right? I think so 'cause the teacher is like waiting for me to take a seat to the given place. I hope I'll do well and everyone here is friendly.

           That's when I realized how wrong I am. The guy our teacher's talking about—(Mitsui…) is looking at me angrily. What did I do? I didn't take this as a good sign. He looks as if he want to kill me because I made her crush, Miyuki transfer to another seat. Come on! It's not my fault.

*         *         *

           At our lunch break, I looked for my book inside my bag and read it. It was "A Walk To Remember". One of my most favorite books. It was written by Nicholas Sparks. I love the novel. It melts my heart like a sun an ice. Fighting over good and evil.

           I'm used in reading while walking and that's what I just did on the way to the cafeteria. Not knowing about the bad thing that was about to happen. I opened the cafeteria's door and entered in.

           Everything's working just fine on my first day, until I bumped to a certain guy named: Mitsui. He's my seatmate, right? His tray fell from his grip and his soda splashed to his uniform. Uh-oh…

           "Ooops," I blurted.

           I think it wasn't the time for those oopsies expressions but I just couldn't help myself. I'm insane. He'll kill me in a minute. His face turned red. 

           "I am in trouble… I am in trouble…" I softly sang to myself.

           Come on Angel. It's not time for those.

           "I'm sorry. Very Sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am," I apologized.

           I know it wouldn't work. I just know. From the first time I saw him… It's obvious, he's got no space in his heart for patience. So he wouldn't really buy that.

           "What have you just done, you freak. You… You idiot, nerd… Ugh!" he yelled.

           Almost all the people there looked at us—everyone in the world loves watching fights or argument. I can't believe this happened. Like duh! In my first day of school? They're nuts. Let's just see how he'll react with my most powerful ultra-violate 1st class machine, never before seen—'Oh, stop with those adjectives!!! Just get to the point, will you?' I said to myself—power of flirt from me.

           I removed my pigtails and my eye glasses too as well. Then I brushed my famous brown hair and looked at him, flirtatiously. I smiled with THE smile that no one can resist.

           "Can you say that again?" I asked.

           He was shocked all right. Everyone will. Tha's my most powerful ultra-violate 1st class machine, never before seen power of flirt. Aww come on… I'm being over acting. Okay. So that's my most powerful flirt (for short). And it usually work. That's why I'm not surprised when it worked for him.

           I guess he still needs time to swallow the fact that I'm not a nerd so I think I have to leave him now. I walked away with my book and proceeded to what I have to do. 

**_Author's Notes: _**_I love it! Come on. Admit it… You love it do. You gotta (or got to) be honest by reviewing. Huahahahahaha… Are you sometimes annoyed that I'm doing EVERYTHING I can just to make you review? Like what I had just did. And how many times have I said that in my fics already? Oh, if you ask me, I think I'm pretty annoyed myself. But if you become an author, you too will love the people who give you some time to write something about it. So tata. I think I'm going to do my story now—Forgive Me, Please. Have a nice day!!!_


End file.
